Many mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, include a touchscreen that allows a user to operate applications by touching and swiping the touchscreen. When a list of items is displayed on the touchscreen, a particular item may be selected by tapping on the item. In some systems, in order to select multiple items, a selection mode may be initiated to allow the user to tap on several items in succession without immediately initiating any action with respect to a tapped item.